lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Buttercream Sunday
Buttercream SundaySpelling used at Hasbro's toyline is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit who has appeared in Topped With Buttercream, among other episodes in which Sweet Delights is present. Full of energy and pep, she's a good dancer but seems to be just a little bit crazy from loads of sugar. Since "Topped with Buttercream", she has become a recurring character in the series. She shows up in the series every now and then. She is owned by Youngmee Song's Aunt Christie and she is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Physical Appearance Buttercream is a dull-yellow colored rabbit with brown coverings/markings on the tops of her ears, tips of feet, and a flowery circle shape around her left eye. Her nose and inner ear coloring is pink. Her eyes are a dark, emerald green. Buttercream also has a white muzzle, chest/stomach, and cotton tail. She wears a simple pink bow on her left ear with a giant peppermint candy in the middle. Other Outfits *A blue dress and white pair of gloves with her same bow. She gains light brown, very curly hair worn in an up style almost resembling the top of an ice cream cone. *Star Trek themed one Personality It's assumed that because of large sugar consumption, Buttercream has a ton of energy, pep, and sweetness, but she also has a mischievous streak which can land others in trouble. When she came over to Littlest Pet Shop day camp, she had shown to be a social butterfly, gaining the admiration of the other pets immediately. In Topped With Buttercream, she led the pets to the next door sweet shop and broke into the pantry, eating loads of sweets. However, this led to a negative effect and everyone began to argue for the remaining candy inside the shop. She often talks in rhyme and alliteration, much of which is nonsensical to the context of her message (e.g. "Thanky thanky cotton hanky"), but she has been shown to use her rhyming nature to convey a clear message (e.g. "Those sweet treats hit the streets"). She has a bizarre habit after this: Whenever someone asks her "What?" she answers with "What?" too, her pupils move, then stamps her foot, bites her lip, and twists her ears, followed by her calming down, sighing, before she says "Anyhoo..." afterwards. Her speech disorder is called clanging. Blythe Baxter appears to be influenced by this as she talks like Buttercream when she accepts her dad's apology in Sweet (Truck) Ride and also mimics Buttercream's habit in Snow Stormin'. Often, Buttercream is incredibly impulsive, but is often too energetic and upbeat for any negative impulsive decisions she makes to affect her personally. In Frenemies, after attaching a new tail to Vinnie out of a Wafer cookie, she then proceeds to eat it almost immediately, much to the dismay of Vinnie, Russell and Sunil. In Race Team: Buttercream, whenever Buttercream hears a ding from a bell, she is hypnotized and turns into an arrogant, competitive, rough-talking bully named Flash McCarrots. How this happened is unknown. Appearances #Topped With Buttercream #Sweet (Truck) Ride #What's in the Batter? #Bakers and Fakers #Frenemies #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #Super Sunil (cameo) #Sweet Pepper #Stand Up Stinker #The Secret Recipe #Snow Stormin' #Why Can't We Be Friends? (cameo) #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story (cameo) #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 (cameo) #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors # Race Team: Buttercream #Bake it 'Til You Make it (cameo) Merchandise On Fall 2013, a Buttercream Sunday toy was released as part of the Sweet Delights Sweet Shoppe playset. Quotes *''"Anyhoo..."'' *''"You're the one who's crazy-dazy-farawayzy!"'' *''"What?" (After stamping her feet and twisting her ears so much she sighs) "Anyhoo..."'' *''"Ta-da!"'' Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Rabbits Category:Yellow pets Category:Deceased Characters